An Old Mentor Reborn
by Nerdman3000
Summary: Six months after his mission to the Death Star, Galen Marek, having turned to the Dark Side after killing Darth Vader, decides to complete one of his late masters old plans, and clones Vader. However, the clone may his greatest mistake. This story is AU.


_This is based on the Dark Side ending of TFU game released in 2008, as well as TFU II game. _

_The story is currently a one-shot, however I might write a sequel which will continue this story. This One-Shot is focused on Starkiller's Point-of-View, whereas the sequel, should I do it, will be Anakin's clone Point-of-View._

_In the story, six months after his mission to the Death Star, Galen Marek, having turned to the Dark Side after killing Darth Vader, decides to complete one of his late masters old plans, and clones Vader. However, the clone may his greatest mistake. This story is AU, and is not simply TFU II with switched characters, their are some differences from the original game._

_Also, while this story is based on the Dark Side ending to TFU, as well as the Ultimate Sith Edition, the two missions in the Ultimate Sith Edition may not occur the same as they did in whatever sequel I do. However, Starkillers design and armor is that from the Hoth mission in the Ultimate Sith Edition._

_Enjoy and please review._

* * *

**An Old Mentor Reborn**

* * *

A hissing breath filled the cot pit of the shuttle, which descended onto the water planet, whose never ending rain constantly bombarded it. The origin of the mechanical breathing was an armored monster, whose mask held a looming death, whose suit inspired fear of the darkest kind.

He was so much like his old master now, they even looked someone alike.

Gone was the foolish boy who trained to become Darth Vader's secret apprentice, only to foolishly fall in love and attempt to become a Jedi. He could never walk that path, not any longer. He was now a Sith, a slave to the Emperor.

He had failed to kill Palpatine, but he would not fail any longer.

He had recently discovered plans created by his old master, plans for him to be replaced after the incident on Corellia. Those plans were never put into action because of Vader's death, until now. They would now serve a new purpose however. No longer would the project designed to clone himself, no they would be used to clone the projects very creator.

To clone Darth Vader himself.

The thought sent a chuckle through him. To train under and then kill his master, only to later train his own clone.

So far however, after six months, the clones all seemed to be failures. Most of the early ones were simply mentally deformed, however some of the most promising newer clones were different. Their failures came not because of their mental deformities, but because of their psychotic deformities. Two separate personalities fighting for control over one brain.

It would seem that Vader himself had a fatal flaw in his mental state. To a force user, it would seem Vader was always in a state, secretly battling a part of his mind that still retained a Jedi sense of philosophy. Something that he himself knew he also had, as it was a problem that faced all Jedi who turned to the Dark Side for love.

Every clone had difficulty deciding whether or not they were Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader, and this quickly led to insanity. Until now, that is.

Subject 1157, the first most promising success, or at least a partial one. Unlike his predecessors, this clone retained only one personality, however unfortunately, it was Anakin Skywalker's personality. The Clone looked at least 21, but retained the personality that had been trapped under Vader for 18 years. He had all of Vader's knowledge, but Sywalker's sense of good.

It was possible to convert him, like it had been possible to convert Vader before him, but it would be hard, and he did not have his new masters mastery of manipulation.

Still, it was a step in the right direction. Subject 1157 could be used in order to finally perfect the clone process. His mind would be very useful to experiment on, however he was still very much a threat.

The project was supposed to recreate Darth Vader, one that could be controlled, not recreate Anakin Skywalker, one uncontrolled who could very well be a threat.

Gazing out the window of the Imperial Shuttle, the figure noted they would soon be approaching the landing platform. He looked down at his right hand, which was now slightly prosthetic. Most of the bone had to be replaced with cybernetics, however the skin had been able to survive as when as his blood vessels. Metal extensions were added onto the hand, almost like claws.

It had been seven months since the incident on the Death Star, since Galen Marek died and Darth Stalker took his place. He preferred to still be called Starkiller by his officers.

A few of the Rebels had unfortunately survived the incident, and he had a feeling Bail Organa's death will have had inspired his daughter to lead the Rebellion. Alderaan had immediately been put under martial law after his death, and the Emperor then 'disbanded' the royal house of Organa after.

Stalker still found it comical that the Rebels used the symbol for the House of Marek as a banner of hope. The fools.

The rumors on his appearance were far and wide, however to many the accepted fact was that he was Vader's replacement. Many however thought that he was in fact Vader's son, which he could help but chuckle at. To those that thought Vader was a droid however, simply considered him an advanced model. True the fabric in his armor was strikingly similar to Vader's, so much that they looked alike. However, he was no droid.

Finally the ship landed and Stalker sighed in relief. After the hatch opened, Stalker walked down into the stormy rain filled world of Kamino. His masks visor detected the added element of water that pounded on his body in force.

Noticing a battalion of Stormtroopers waiting for him to arrive, he walked through them and into the structure that housed his project. As he walked on by, identical screams and shouts of the word Padme echoed through the halls, most with longing and want.

Through some twisted corridors, and a long elevator ride, Stalker finally arrived at Room 875814, where Subject 1157 was housed. Looking down at the clone, he saw the clone immediately acknowledged him, without even seeing or hearing him beforehand. True he would be able to hear him from the breathing apparatus, yet it showed still how much progress the Kaminoins had made in being able to clone Force Users.

"I was wondering when you would arrive, my old apprentice." The clone stated, barely in a whisper. The clone didn't even bother looking at him, already sensing his presence, probably ever since the Shuttle that carried him had entered the atmosphere. The clone might even be more powerful than Vader ever was if he could do such a thing.

Looking at clone for a few moments, Stalker finally lifted a hand, lowering a nearby switch, allowing the clone chains to be removed. The clone finally got up, before turning around and looking at him.

He truly looked like Anakin Skywalker in every way as he looked in the late Clone Wars. Even up to the crystal sea blue eyes. The only notable difference were the lack of a scar over his right eye, and the fact he had both hands intact.

The clone looked up at Stalker and chuckled lightly, before quietly saying "What is it with being a Sith and having to have Life Support systems and a breathing apparatus."

Inwardly Stalker rolled his eyes at the obvious display of comedic disrespect. He was most definitely Skywalker, not Vader. The former Dark Lord of the Sith would never have made such a joke.

Finally, after a pause of silence, Stalker spoke in his mechanical deep voice "So, you do retain the memories of Darth Vader do you not? I would assume then, that you remember who I am then?"

The Clone just looked at Stalker and finally nodded.

Reaching into his belt, Stalker obtained one of the lightsabers in his belt, specifically the one that was the lightsaber he once wielded on the Death Star. Clutching the lightsaber, he threw it to the clone who caught it, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Let us see how much you have retained from your former life, my old master." Stalker announced, activating both of his crimson red lightsabers, preparing to face his opponent. Raising an eyebrow, the clone activated the Blue lightsaber, and prepared to face his enemy.

In a flash, the two were striking blows at each other. Stalker noticed that the clones fighting style was very similar to Vaders, only faster and more powerful. It seemed from what he could tell, a mix of Vader and Skywalkers fighting style.

As the two locked in a hold, as the two blades collided in an act of tug of war, the clone remarked "You know, I would have just allowed me to fight off some holodroids and not risk the safety of the entire project on the chance I might survive."

"You have the memories of a dead man and a disgrace, they are not yours." Stalker replied, as the blows increased. At one point Stalker shoot force lightning at the clone, which he easily deflected. The blows grew more deadly, and Stalker began to realize that without the suit, the clone of Anakin Skywalker was far too powerful for him to fight.

"How does it feel Skywalker, to know you killed your own wife?" Stalker finally taunted, hoping to get a reaction, and he was right. The clone immediately screamed in anger, becoming faster and harder for Stalker to handle.

"You will not speak of Padme ever again!" the clone roared. Pushing Stalker back with the force, he barely had time to get up before the clone jumped up and pounced. Stalker still found it remarkable how powerful the clone was. He had never expected this on the Shuttle ride. With a clone like this, only one who was loyal only to him and him alone, he would be unstoppable. Still, he worried if he may have created too much of a threat now.

Blocking the blows, the clone pushed Stalker back with anger, allowing the Sith to laugh at how quick the clone was in order to anger with the right words. Maybe he wouldn't need another clone after all.

"Yes, use your anger! Return to the Dark Side and join me!" yelled Darth Stalker. Unfortunately these words seemed instead of causing the clone to turn, he instead began to calm down and breath in, focusing on the Light Side.

Pathetic, the thought of what he had done had actually lightened the clone. Looking up at Stalker, the clone then Force pushed Stalker away before proceeding to use the force to create a hall in the wall, allowing the clone to escape in the stormy weather of Kamino.

Yelling in anger, Stalker realized he had now let loose Anakin Skywalker on the world. He had effectively brought back the Jedi's fabled Chosen One. Objects in the rooms then violently shook and crumbled in his anger, until finally Stalker marched away.

As he strolled through the corridor, red alarms rang through the facility, as he heard noises and sounds of explosions from the distance. Some Stormtroopers ran nearby, heading for the clones location.

He had now just created an unstoppable failure, and just when he was about to leave, he sensed something.

Another clone of Skywalker, but this one felt … different.

Heading into a nearby room where the force presence was, he gazed down at the lone cloning chamber in the room. He saw a clone, one of Anakin Skywalker at age sixteen. He felt so different from Skywalker, it surprised him.

Gazing at a nearby panel, he read through each of the reports of the clone, Subject 1162. The reports surprised him greatly. Each showed the remarkable brain and mental successes the clone had been given. Apparently using the information obtained from 1157, they had been able to reverse the personalities, resulting in a complete recreation on Darth Vader.

But, unlike 1157, the clone had a built in artificial neural spinal cord attached to his brain that would allow him to be more controllable, and let him be able to control which memories to use, allowing the clone to be his own person.

Suddenly he sensed two lifeforms leaving the planet on a shuttle; one of them was definitely 1157, while the other might actually be 1159. He remembered 1159 well, the clone had been very similar to 1157, without any of Vaders memories however, in fact 1159's memories were that of when Anakin Skywalker was 17 and no later.

Also 1159 had been born unusually, since apparently the fetus had gone through a sudden mutation and had become female rather than male. She had been rather interesting to study, but now 1157 had found her, and now they were both gone.

Looking back to 1162, he allowed himself to smirk. Sure, there were now two Anakin Skywalkers plaguing the galaxy, both different genders, but his project had still succeeded. He had recreated Darth Vader.

* * *

_So there you have it. Again, please Review._


End file.
